prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Jackson
| birth_place = Rancho Cucamonga, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Ron Rivera Rudos Dojo | debut = December 5, 2004 | retired = }} Matt Massie (March 13, 1985) is an American professional wrestler seen mostly across the independent circuits under the ring names of Gallinero I, Mr. Instant Replay, Max Buck and Matt Jackson. Although he mostly works for independent promotions, he has appeared on more notable organizations including Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and Ring of Honor. Career After completing his training, Jackson made his debut in December of 2004 for Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW) owned by Jackson's trainer Ron Rivera. He competed in a tag match as one half of team Los Gallineros (with his brother Nick Jackson as Gallinero II). After RPW went defunct, Jackson went on to wrestle throughout several California-based promotions including Full Contact Wrestling (FCW), High Risk Wrestling (HRW) and EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR (EPWW). Personal Life Jackson has two younger brothers Nick (b. 1989) and Malachi Jackson (b. 1990) and a cousin named Tab Jackson (b. 1989), all who are wrestlers. In wrestling *'Tag teams and stables' **'The Young Bucks' (w/ Nick Jackson) *'Nicknames' **"Mr. Instant Replay" *'Entrance themes' **'"MMMBop"' by Hanson **"Generation Me" by Dale Oliver(TNA) **"Last Chance Saloon" by Deviant and Naive Ted (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **'"Shot'Em"' by QBrick (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **'"Double Barrel"' by Yonosuke Kitamura(NJPW) Championships and accomplishments *'Ring Of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - With Nick Jackson *'Alternative Wrestling Show' **AWS Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Chikara' **Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) *'Empire Wrestling Federation' **EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **FWE Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *'Future Stars of Wrestling' **FSW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *'High Risk Wrestling' **Sole Survivor Tournament (2006) – Nick Jackson *'House of Glory' **HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) **HOG Tag Team Championship Tournament (2013) *'Insane Wrestling League' **IWL Tag Team Championship (3 times, current) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 times, current) **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2013) *'Pro Wrestling Destination' **PWD Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (3 times) **Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2009, 2011, 2013) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked Matt Jackson #'77' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 **PWI ranked Nick Jackson #'76' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 *'SoCal Uncensored Awards' **Tag Team of the Year (2007, 2008, 2009) *'Squared Circle Wrestling (Syracuse, New York)' **2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *'Squared Circle Wrestling (Toronto, Ontario)' **SCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2009) More Bang for Your Buck **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2014) Meltzer Driver **Tag Team of the Year (2014) External links * The Young Bucks TNA Profile * The Young Bucks GFW Profile * Nick's NJPW Profile *Matt's RoH Profile * Profile Category:1985 births Category:2004 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Jackson family Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Real Warrior Entertainment alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling current roster